Irealized I love You
by Banjofreaklad78
Summary: Freddie and Carly's cousin Maddy Taylor fights a killer, saving Carly and Sam and of course themselves, but Maddy and Freddie are taken to the hospital. Maddy had gotten the worst of the wounds, Will she survive? Rate K for violence


Irealized-

A Creddie fanfic, one-shot.

Carly, Freddie and Sam were at Carly's apartment. Carly's cousin Maddy Shay was staying too. They were watching a movie and it was late at night. Spencer was out, staying over at Socko's house. Carly dosed off and her head landed on Freddie's shoulder. Freddie smiled and blushed. He kept his eyes focused on the movie. Maddy was sitting on the floor, sleeping.

During the week, reports of killings and murders came in. A man named Billy Joe Johnston broke into houses in that city and killed families. He was reported for killing three families already, family of three that was. He committed nine murders. Freddie checked his watch and it read 1:30am. Billy Joe Johnston would strike late at night when no one would expect it.

Out of nowhere a knocking came at the door. Freddie took caution. Carly and Sam woke up.

"Maybe it's Spencer?" Carly asked to her friends. Finally the person at the door, managed to unlock the door. He came in. It was Billy Joe Johnston. Maddy and Freddie got up.

"I come and kill!" he shouted. He was a mad man.

Freddie and Maddy turned to each other. He went after Maddy, he threw her into the nightstand as the lamp on the stand fell on top of her. Freddie looked at Maddy. Billy Joe turned at Freddie.

"You're next!" he shouted. Freddie backed away. He looked for anything. He found a book on the coffee table and he threw it at him, but did not affect. Billy Joe lunged at Freddie. Freddie backed away dodging the blow. Carly went to Maddy, braving the worst that could come. She grabbed her and slid her over to behind the counter. He soon raised his fists in the air. He began flinging. He hit the man's chest, the man slapped him. Freddie ducked another blow and ran to the steps. Billy Joe punched Freddie so hard it knocked him off his feet. He fell unto the first step.

"Maddy wake up" Carly whispered in Maddy's ear. Maddy's eyes began opening, her blue eyes were still telling pain.

"Where's Freddie?" Maddy asked.

"He's fighting" Carly answered.

"Dear God," Maddy said. "I have to help him"

"No," Carly began. "You're hurt"

Freddie shouted in pain. Carly looked up. She heard stomping coming towards her.

"Hello little girls?" the man asked. Carly looked up, frightened. Maddy began shaking her head.

"Leave them alone!" shouted Freddie. Carly saw Freddie, his shirt was torn, his left eye was bruise, his cheek showed a cut, possibly from a knife, his hair was messed up and his eyes were filled with anger. Freddie lunged at the man, Billy Joe thrusted his fist, but Freddie ducked. Billy Joe turned and kicked him in the stomach. Billy Joe turned to Carly and grabbed her. He began at her. Maddy crawled away, barely. She put her hand on a chair and pulled herself up. Carly put up her fists. Finally Maddyand Freddie could hear a loud shrill. Carly was being strangled. Freddie grabbed a broom stick, immediately. He whacked at Billy Joe's back. Billy Joe yelped in pain and turned to Freddie. He let down Carly who was in a coughing fit, trying to breath. Sam went and grabbed her. Maddy got up and helped Freddie fight him off.

Billy Joe threw Freddie towards the bookshelf, Maddy following. Books fell on top of him.

"This," Maddy breathed. "Is not working"

"Maddy," Freddie breathed. "Don't give up, we can hold him off"

"I don't have the strength" Maddy said.

"We need to save our friends," Freddie began. "You committed to this, you can help"

"We need a plan"

"Distract him," Freddie said. "I'll sneak away and get something to knock him out with"

"You already tried that" Maddy said.

"I can find something better," Freddie said. "Just hold him off until I can find something"

Maddy offered her hand and Freddie shook it. Maddy opened her mouth.

"I trust you"

Maddy began pushing herself off the ground. She finally got up and she wrapped her fingers over a book. Billy Joe was having at Carly again. Maddy threw the book as hard as she could, managing to attract Billy Joe's attention. Billy Joe went after her again, and Maddy was ready. She raised her fists again, Billy Joe threw a blow and Maddy ducked, managing Billy Joe to hit the shelf. He cussed as he held his fist in pain. Maddy tripped him and he was on the ground. Billy Joe jabbed his foot into Maddy's stomach, Freddie was crawling away. Maddy used a book as a shield as the killer began striking her with his knife. Maddy was cut underneath the right eye, and right down her left cheek. She cried in pain but she was holding him off. She threw the book at him. She opened her eyes halfway and found Freddie with a skillet. Billy Joe fell on top of Maddy, knocked out. Freddie pushed Billy Joe off of her. It was over.

Maddy was breathing hard, tears were flowing down her cheeks. She was aching. Freddie helped her up. Maddy got on her feet, but she slumped a bit. Carly and Sam ran at the two and hugged him, like never before. Freddie called the police and the police came at the door. Maddy was gaining strength. A police officer came over to the kids.

"How did you manage to this?" he asked. "You are just children"

"We used teamwork" Freddie said looking at Maddy.

"These two saved our lives" Carly said pointing to Freddie and Maddy. The police officer turned to Maddy and Freddie.

"You two should get to the hospital" he said.

That night, Maddy and Freddie were taken to the hospital. They were in captivity until the next morning. Maddy had a broken leg and a sprained wrist, she was stitched up. Freddie had a broken arm and a fractured ankle, he was also stitched up. Freddie and Maddy did not get concussions. The next day, Spencer learned what happened. The apartment was messed up. A knock came at the door. Carly walked over and opened it. It was Freddie.

"Freddie!" she cried. Freddie used his crouches to walk. He had only one, he also wore a sling.

"Where's Maddy?" Spencer asked.

"She's following," Freddie said. "She had to stay a bit longer"

"Hey Spence?" Carly asked.

"Hm?" Spencer asked.

"Can you give us some alone time?" Carly asked.

"Sure" Spencer said. He went upstairs.

"So what's up?" Carly asked referring to Freddie's wounds.

"Sprained arm and a fractured ankle," Freddie said. "And a couple of cuts that's all"

"Is Maddy any worst?" Carly asked.

"She is only by a little," Freddie said. "She was real brave out there"

"She always has been brave"

"So why did you want to have alone time?" Freddie asked.

"I need to tell you something" Carly said.

"Really?" Freddie asked.

"Have a seat"

Freddie sat down. He leaned his crouches on the couch. Carly helped him get his ankle on the coffee table, she rested it on a pillow.

"Remember when I said that I wasn't interested in you?" Carly asked.

"Yeah" Freddie said a bit confused.

"The only reason why it was because," Carly paused.

"Because what?"

"I was afraid if I dated you, there would be trouble and you wouldn't help me out of it" Carly said.

"That's kind of stupid to think" Freddie said. "I would totally be there for you"

"That's the thing" Carly said. "That night, you really showed me that you were there for me. Remember I was choking, and you saved me?"

Freddie could only nod.

"Freddie," she began. "I love you"

"Really?"

Carly moved in and captured Freddie's lips. Freddie was stunned, but began to kiss back. Sam came in, rightin the middle of the kiss.

"What up," Sam paused. "Oh my god"

Carly and Freddie broke apart. Freddie put his free arm around Carly. Carly smiled.

"Freddie!" Sam shouted. "You're okay!"

Freddie smiled, it was truly the first time Sam cared for Freddie. Carly smiled too.

"So you two together?" Sam asked. Freddie and Carly nodded. "Where is Maddy?"

"She'll becoming home later," Freddie said. "She was worse than I was"

"So she'll be okay?"

"Yeah"

The phone rang. Carly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Carly it's me Maddy" _said the caller from the other line. She sounded very hurt and Carly's eyes widened.

"Hey aren't you coming home?"

"_I ain't better yet, the doctor said I was badly injured."_ Her voice was very rough on the other line.

"But Freddie said….."

"_That was before I passed out." _

"Oh my God"

Freddie and Sam was wondering what was up.

"_The doctor said I am too weak to come home yet, there'll maybe a chance I won't survive" _

"Really?" Carly asked.

"_It's a slim chance, don't worry. The doctor said I have a heart like a bull. I could face anything. I'll be fine" _

"Alright, I'm coming over though"

"_Are you sure?" _

"Maddy you're my cousin, you're family"

"_Thanks Carly" _

"See you later"

"_Bye" _

Carly hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Maddy passed out, she's not coming home yet" Carly answered. "Spencer!"

Spencer came running down the stairs. "Yes Carly?"

"Can you drive us to the hospital? Maddy passed out"

"Oh my God," Spencer said. "Come on!"

They ran out to the car, Spencer drove them to Seattle Memorial Hospital. Carly, Sam and Freddie ran up to Maddy's room. There they found her, she was talking to the doctor, while a doctor was checking up on her.

"Where does it hurt?" the doctor asked.

"Here" Maddy said pointing.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked the friends. Carly turned to her.

"My cousin's in there," Carly said. "I want to see her"

"Well, let me see what I can do" The nurse said. She walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"The patient's cousin is here to see her." The nurse announced.

"Alright," the doctor said. "Come on in"

Carly, Freddie and Sam walked in. The doctor and nurse left them. Carly kneeled down to Maddy's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I've been better" Maddy managed to get out.

"That Billy Joe dude really got you" Freddie said.

"Yeah," Maddy said. "Passed out because of the loss of blood"

"How did that happen?" Freddie asked. "You were fine this morning"

"That's when I passed out," Maddy said. "I was walking and I just finally passed."

"Well you are going to make it right?" Carly asked.

"I told," Maddy said. "There is a slim chance of me dying"

They stayed for an hour, before they left, Maddy was making very odd noises. She was groaning and twitching. Carly screamed to call the doctor. The doctor rushed in to check up on Maddy. Carly looked into Maddy's painful eyes. Carly felt daggers struck her heart.

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked Maddy.

"I'm hurting Doctor" Maddy said.

"I know," the doctor said. "Let me take a blood sample"

The doctor made a small, yet painful, incision in Maddy's arm. Maddy yelped. The doctor told the doctor assistant to run it under a blood scanner. Maddy moaned and groaned. Carly looked at her, almost crying. The nurse came back and gave the results.

"I'm sorry to say this…." The doctor paused Carly knew what was going to happen. "She has internal bleeding"

Carly's eyes widened, her heart dropped. She felt like breaking down and cry. Maddy's chest rised.

"Will she be alright?" Carly asked. The doctor was silent. Carly ran out the hospital room, knowing the answer.

"Carly!" Freddie shouted. He ran after her, ignoring his wounds. He crossed the floors with his croushes, limping and running at the same time. Freddie found Carly, sitting behind the building, sobbing. Freddie immediately sat down. He wrapped his arms around her. Carly sobbed into his chest. Her cousin was like a sister to her, like Sam. Carly sobbed, she couldn't stop crying. Freddie whispered to her.

"She saved you," Freddie said. "She saved all of us"

"She doesn't deserve this" Carly sobbed.

"No she doesn't" Freddie said. "But God will let her into his kingdom I know, she'll be safe there"

"I loved her," Carly began. "She was like a sister to me, her and Sam."

"I know," Freddie said. "I feel saddened too."

"She was the best cousin," Carly said. "Always there for me, she would call every week to check up on us. She told me these funny stories with her and her friends. She was one of the best."

"I bet God is proud that he made her into what she is." Freddie said. "She was brave, smart, noble, loyal, beautiful and Funny. She's just like you."

"Thank you Freddie" she sniffled. She grabbed his shirt, gripping it. "I love you"

"I love you too" Freddie said. He leaned down and kissed her head. Carly kept sobbing. Sam found them.

"Maddy's dying" Sam announced. Freddie and Carly went back to Maddy. Maddy's eyes were closed. Carly hoped there was some way to saved Maddy. Carly walked to her bedside and knelt down. She reached out and touched her hand. She rubbed it.

"Carly?" Maddy asked in a weak, dying voice.

"I'm here Maddy" Carly replied quietly. Sam let tears fall down her cheeks. Freddie was ready to catch Carly when she would fall.

"I'm sorry" Maddy said. "So sorry"

"Don't be," Sam chimed in. "You saved us."

"Sam?" Maddy asked. "Come here"

Sam walked over to her. Maddy looked at her.

"In the little time that I have known you," Maddy began. "Thanks, for being my friend"

"You're welcome" Sam said.

"You remind me of my friend back," Maddy paused. She groaned. "You remind me of my friend back at Chicago, always defending herself." Sam smiled, a tear roll down her cheek, she wiped her eyes.

"Never forget who you are" Maddy said. She reached out and grabbed Sam's hand. They shook it, like how two friends would shake each other's hands. Sam gave her a quick hug. Maddy didn't mind the hug. She wished she could say good-bye to her friends in Chicago. Spencer came in the room, he heard what happened. Maddy beckoned Spencer over there.

"Thanks Spencer" Maddy began. "For being there for me"

Spencer felt tears coming to his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

"Don't be afraid to cry," Maddy began. "Girls like men who cry"

"I don't think I'll get a girl soon" Spencer admitted.

"Oh you will," Maddy said. "You are the type"

Maddy and Spencer shook hands. Spencer gave her a hug and then a heartwarming smile. "Keep workin' on gettin' that girl"

Finally Maddy told Carly and Freddie to come. The doctor watched them saying good-bye to her. So did the nurse. They were about to cry. It was so sad.

"Carly," Maddy began. "I would never ask for a better cousin than you"

"Maddy," Carly said. It was her turn. She looked at her eyes. Maddy's eyes were filled with pain, but they were also filled with love and passion. Her blue eyes sparkled. She was sure something. "I'm sorry, I should have helped you" Carly moved her head to let the tears out.

"Now," Maddy said. "Don't kick yerself for this"

Carly looked at her. "What?"

"This is God's doin'" Maddy began. "Not yer's"

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"I saw my fate coming after we got that killer arrested" Maddy said. She closed her eyes then opened them. "When I collapsed, God came to me in a vision. He warned me of what would happen. That was when I got ready for my punishment. I've done a lot of sin, I was a sinner and I was going to get the worst of it."

"Maddy," Carly said. She grabbed her hand and rubbed it again. Maddy ran her thumb over Carly's hand.

"This is fate," Maddy said. "You will lose me, and later on you two will find the best thing that will change your life."

Freddie looked at her. "Thank you Maddy"

"You're welcome Freddie," Maddy breathed. "Thanks for helping me out with the killer"

"Maddy?" Carly asked.

"Yeah?" Maddy replied.

"Did fate bring us two together?" Carly asked referring to Freddie and her.

"It did," Maddy said. "I saw it coming when I first saw you two"

"What?" Freddie and Carly asked.

"I saw it in your eyes," Maddy said. "I knew then, my cousin would end up with her friend"

"Thank you Maddy" Carly said. Maddy's end was nearing. "I love you like a sister"

"I love you all like my family" Maddy replied. "I'm sorry, so sorry, my time has come. All of you never forget who you are. Good-bye" Maddy's eyes closed and she breathed out her last words.

"I love you"

Her chest fell and never rose again. Her eyes were closed. There was a grin on painted her face. Carly fell into Freddie's arms once more, crying and sobbing, they all cried. The doctor and nurse left them.

A week later there was a memorial for Maddy, which Carly, Spencer, Sam and Freddie went to in Chicago.

The next week, Carly, Sam, Spencer and Freddie went back to Seattle, many were saying their morns to them. All four of them continued on with Icarly. They took two weeks away from Icarly to mourn. But they got right on it again, Freddie played a few old time tunes Maddy taught him, and Spencer picked up his banjo and took lessons. They played Maddy's favorite tunes.

Years later, Carly and Freddie got married. When they said their "I do"s at the altar. Carly realized this was the moment Maddy talked about. Two years later, Carly and Freddie had their first kid and they named her Maddy. Carly felt very happy with being Freddie's wife and her daughter Maddy's mother. She smiled and realized Maddy was correct all along.

The End


End file.
